Lucy and Natsu's Band
by StiCy4ever and ever
Summary: Natsu is in a Boy band called Free Spirit (I didn't make up the name BTW) and he meets this outstanding blonde named Lucy Heartfilia wait until he hears her sing ( Music does not belong to me BTW)
1. Chapter 1 Lucy meets Natsu

Lucy Heartfilia is a sweet 19 year old she lives with her best friend Levy she has two more good friends Erza and Juvia.

They all have boy friends but poor Lucy well that all will change soon.

**Lucy's P.O.V **

~ I wake up in a good mood for once Levy is gone to her dream job all ready as a story writer.

I crawl out of bed still in my dreams of meeting a boy today.

While heading to the bath room I mange to run into a wall not paying any attention.

I tear off my clothes and hop in the shower, the warm water trickle down my body.

I think the reason all the boys don't notice me is because I hide my face a lot, well not today.

I hop out the shower and rap a towel in my hair and one around me.

I walk into my room again and grab a bra, undies, a tank top blue, and butty shorts.

My smooth soft legs showing and my breast bounce I laugh to my self and walk into the living-room.

I look at the door and a note is duck taped their from Levy a shopping list:

_Hey Lucy-chan can you stop by the store and pick up theses things_

_Eggs_

_Milk _

_Bread_

_Pickles  
Chocolate milk_

_Pens _

_Paper _

_and Paper clips_

_Thanks your bestie Levy ha that rhymes._

So I head out to my car and head to Bi-lo

**2 Mins Later**

"Thanks please come again" the cashier smiles at me I smile back.

Looking up at the dark stormy clouds and I keep walking.

Until I bump in to this cute strangely pink haired guy "oh I'm so sorry" I apologize.

His eyes are an ox like color I knew today was my day.

"No I'm sorry I should have watched where I was going" he helps me up he has a hat on his head only three spikes of pink hair poke out.

Man Levy is going to kill me if I don't get home now.

"Don't tell anyone you bumped into me here take these" I was confused back stage passes and 4 concert tickets.

"Um thanks I guess" he looks at me confused "do you even know who I am."

"Nope" I answer back still wondering if I do know him.

"I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel of the famous band Free Spirit I didn't make the name by the way."

"Oh snap I got to go my friend will kill me sorry" I leave him standing there.

But I hear him call out "whats your name" I turn back and trip on to my butt.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" he runs over and helps me up once more.

Then I finally get to leave.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

That girl was kind of cute Lucy Heartfilia hmm I heard that name before from the guys.

They said she's single and looking for a job hmm I'll ask the guys more about her.

I head in to the store and get all the stuff on this list.

I head home to find out more on Lucy Heartfilia.

**Lucy: oh I'm going to die Levy will kill me before I get a boyfriend**

**Natsu: YOUR LOOKING FOR A BOYFRIEND**

**both: Next time Don't play with my HEART.**


	2. Chapter 2 Don't Play with my HEART

Once Lucy got home she looked up and saw Levy, Lucy could tell she was mad.

Lucy pasted her friend set her keys and pocket book down on the table, but Levy saw small paper that said _Backstage._

The rest was cut off by the rim of the pocket book.

Levy reached for the small paper and read _Backstage passes for Free Spirit._

Levy almost jumped out of her skin with a screech escaping her mouth.

"Lucy-chan where did you get these!" Levy said almost in tears.

Lucy looked away and said "a guy a met today" Levy looked at her and giggled.

Then Lucy gave Levy an evil glare "its not like that" Levy turned her head.

**Random fact on the Free Spirit band**

**There are 5 members Natsu, Gray, Lyon, Gajeel, and Jellal.**

~To the boys

Natsu arrived home at his 6 room penthouse.

Gray looked at him "what the hell took you so long" Jellal walked over and grabbed the shop.

Lyon walked into the room on the phone with his girl Juvia.

Gajeel was board thinking of Levy and Jellal was fixing food daydreaming of Erza.

Sadly there was Natsu and Gray alone no girlfriend but Natsu had a girl on his mind and it hit him.

"Hey do y'all know a Lucy Heartfilia chick" they all nodded and Gajeel gave him a you liiike her stare.

But Natsu ignored it and all night they ate and Natsu talked about Lucy asking question.

~To the girls

Levy and Lucy was on the phone with the others talking about them coming to the concert and the backstage passes and the boys.

All the giggles from Lucy's bumping into Natsu story.

~The day of the concert

Lucy had a v-neck shirt with Free Spirit on it with ripped up blue jeans and some converse.

Erza wore a red dress with black roses and black high heels.

Levy had a black dress with blue butterflies and saddles.

Finally Juvia had a blue v-neck dress to her knees and black heels.

Once at the concert they were near the front row and all the lights hit the stage and 5 boys were standing there the music started and Natsu sang: Play it again by Luke Bryan.

He looked up and smiled at Lucy.

He started to sing another song for the ending song: Best song ever by one direction.

After the show the girls walked backstage with the passes around their necks.

Once they spotted the boys Juvia, Levy, and Erza ran to their boyfriends Lucy laughed when Levy tripped over her heels.

Natsu and Gray headed over to Lucy fighting to get over to her.

Lucy just giggled at them and watched the girls and their boyfriends.

The two boys saw sadness in her eyes and looked over where she was looking to see the couples.

Both put their arms on each of her shoulders and smiled.

She smiled with them but still had sad eyes and once the girls left Natsu and Gray were lonely once more thinking of Lucy.

**That was it for chap 2 Don't play with my HEART hope you enjoyed**

**Next Time ****Lucy will you be my Girlfriend and one broken heart **


	3. Chapter 3 Lucy will you be my girl

Once Lucy and Levy were home Lucy ran to her room and grabbed her guitar and found a piece of paper.

But what she didn't know is Natsu was listening to her song.

**I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle  
Laying down on the bathroom floor  
My loneliness was a rattle in the windows  
You said you don't want me anymore  
And you left me  
Standing on a corner crying,  
Feeling like a fool for trying  
I don't even remember  
Why I'm wasting all these tears on you  
I wish I could erase our memory  
'Cause you didn't give a damn about me  
Oh, finally I'm through  
Wasting all these tears on you  
These tears on you  
You ain't worth another sleepless night  
And I'll do everything I gotta do to get you off my mind  
'Cause what you wanted I couldn't give  
What you did, boy, I'll never forget  
And you left me  
Standing on a corner crying  
Feeling like a fool for trying  
I don't even remember  
Why I'm wasting all these tears on you  
I wish I could erase our memory  
'Cause you didn't give a damn about me  
Oh, finally I'm through  
Wasting all these tears on you  
These tears on you  
And you left me  
Standing on a corner crying  
Feeling like a fool for trying  
I don't even remember  
Why I'm wasting all these tears on you  
I wish I could erase our memory  
'Cause you didn't give a damn about me  
Oh, finally I'm through  
Wasting all these tears on you  
Oh, oh, these tears on you  
I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle  
Laying down on the bathroom floor **

**Song: Wasted these tears on you by:Cassadee Pope**

Thinking of her ex Lucy had tears running down her face as she whispered "Loki" she whipped her tears when Natsu ran in and yelled your amazing.

Will you be my girlfriend Lucy.

"What!?"

**End of chap 3 lol sorry I'm tired**

**I like that song though**  
**Next time Music soul mate**


	4. Chapter 4 Music soul mates

Lucy looked up from her guitar and stared into Natsu's eyes.

Gray walked in holding roses in his hand and Lucy brushed pasted both of them not answering Natsu's question.

She ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Natsu stood there for a moment then ran to the bath room door and knocked.

"What do you want Natsu" Lucy answered knowing the singer was knocking.

Natsu rested on the door and said "will you join the band, Luce" Lucy just slowly unlocked the door and opened it with one word escaping her mouth "yes."

Natsu grabbed her and pulled her close to his warm body.

She relaxed in his arms when Gray saw he ran to his car and drove to the penthouse.

**Next day**

"Hey Lucy-chan Natsu and the others told me to tell you there was an emergency at the penthouse" Levy came in still sleepy.

Lucy jumped out of bed not saying a word ran to the bathroom.

After she got out of the shower she though on a blue tank top with a rose on it and a short skirt.

She got in her car and ran up the penthouse stairs out of breath and slowly opened the door.

She was greeted by Natsu with sleep in his eyes and he fell his head hit her chest making Lucy blush.

"WHAT THE HELL WHAT HAPPENED WHERES THE EMERGENCY!" all the guys ran out there rooms still tired but Gray came over a through Natsu off me.

Natsu got up "your the new lead along with me" Natsu gave a toothy grin.

First song Lucy's first: Raise your glasses By Pink

"Raise Your Glass"

**_[Verse 1]_  
Right, right, turn off the lights  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the deal, yo?  
I love when it's all too much  
5 a.m. turn the radio up  
Where's the rock 'n roll?**

**Party crasher, panty snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?**

**_[Chorus]_  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!**

**_[Verse 2]_  
Slam, slam, oh hot damn  
What part of a party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out  
(Freak out already)  
Can't stop, coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now  
(It's so fucking on right now)**

**Party crasher, panty snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?**

**_[Chorus]_  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!**

**_[Bridge]_  
Oh shit! My glass is empty  
That sucks!**

**So if you're too school for cool  
(I mean)  
And you're treated like a fool  
(You're treated like a fool)  
You can choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always party on our own**

**_[Chorus]_  
So raise your (oh, fuck)  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks**

**(So raise your glass if you are wrong)  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!  
For me**

Natsu and Lucy sing together: Katy Perry Dark horse

Natsu D  
Yeah, y'all know what it is!

Lucy  
Natsu D  
Uh huh, let's rave!

Lucy:  
I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully

'Cause I...  
I'm capable of anything  
Of anything  
And everything

Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy  
Your enemy  
Your enemy

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy you should know what you're fallin' for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse

Are you ready for  
Ready for  
A perfect storm  
Perfect storm  
'Cause once you're mine  
Once you're mine  
There's no goin' back

Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
We're down to earth  
If you choose to walk away  
Don't walk away

It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or a no  
No maybe  
So just be sure  
Before you give it up to me  
Up to me  
Give it up to me

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy you should know what you're fallin' for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse

Are you ready for  
Ready for  
A perfect storm  
Perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine  
Once you're mine  
There's no goin' back

Natsu D:  
She's a beast  
I call her Karma  
She eat your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer

Be careful  
Try not to lead her on  
Shawty's heart was on steroids  
'Cause her love was so strong

You may fall in love  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance, you better keep her  
She swears by it but if you break her heart

She turn cold as a freezer  
That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
She can be my Sleeping Beauty  
I'm gon' put her in a coma

Woo!  
Damn I think I love her  
Shawty so bad  
I'm sprung and I don't care  
She got me like a roller coaster  
Turn the bedroom into a fair

Her love is like a drug  
I was tryna hit it and quit it  
But lil' mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted

Lucy:  
So you wanna play with magic?  
Boy you should know what you're fallin' for  
(You should know)  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse  
(Like a dark horse)

Are you ready for  
Ready for (Ready for)  
A perfect storm  
Perfect storm (A perfect storm)  
'Cause once you're mine  
Once you're mine (ohhhh)  
There's no goin' back

Once they were done Lucy stayed in the extra room.

**Finally done **

**Next is ****Are you scared Luce**


End file.
